degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Shane-Christine Relationship
The relationship between Shane McKay and Christine Nelson is called Shistine (Sh'ane/Chr'istine), or Chane (Ch'ristine/Sh'ane). It began in or before the first season of Degrassi Junior High. Relationship History Overview Spike and Shane had been dating for some time prior to Kiss Me, Steph. After a while, the two decided to have sex for the first time Degrassi Junior High Season 1 Shane and Christine have already been dating prior to Kiss Me, Steph. In the episode It's Late, Shane and Christine decide to have sex for the first time at Lucy's party. During the episode Christine revealed that she was pregnant. In Parents' Night, Shane and Christine were having an argument, because Shane didn't want to take responsibility for his and Christine's baby. Christine later tells Shane that she doesn't want to see him again. Degrassi Junior High Season 2 In Eggbert, Christine and the other expectant mothers are each given an egg by their counselor with instructions to carry and protect the egg as if it were a baby; Shane agrees to share in the responsibility of caring for "Eggbert" and proves himself to be unreliable. Nevertheless, Shane advocates that Christine keep the baby rather than put it up for adoption, in Dinner and a Show. Degrassi Junior High Season 3 In Can't Live With 'Em, Christine is mad at Shane because his parents sent him to summer camp when Emma was newborn. Christine is hesitant to let Shane be involved in the baby's life, but he proves his willingness to share some of the responsibility when he begins to pay child support. In Season's Greetings, when Christine brings Emma to the school for the first time, she didn't want Shane to look at the baby at first, and then she gives in and lets Shane see and hold her. In Twenty Bucks, Shane later withholds one of his payments in order to buy tickets to a Gourmet Scum rock concert, the night of which he suffers a terrible accident, as revealed in Taking Off (2) that leaves him developmentally disabled, specifically Acquired Brain Injury, and no longer able to care for his basic needs. Degrassi High Season 1 In It Creeps!!, Shane is seen in Degrassi High School with Luke Matthews. Liz O'Rourke and Christine are about to leave, but seeing Shane by the door, they decide to take the back door. When Shane doesn't see Christine, he says that he wants to see "her", presumably, he's referring to Christine. The next day, as she's walking in, Shane tries to talk to her, however she just walks away, which angers Shane. Later on Christine decides to have an actual conversation with Shane. He tells her how he's going to a special school for people like him now, and he asks her out to a movie, but she declines which makes him mad. She then tells him that she still wants to be friends with him, and says that they can go out to coffee sometime, cheering him up. Trivia *Shane and Christine had the first on-screen kiss in the Degrassi Franchise. *Shane and Christine lost their virginity to each other, and have also conceived a child as well. **They are also the first teenagers in the Degrassi Franchise to have sex. *They have only seen each other twice since Shane took acid. Once in Degrassi High and then again in Degrassi: TNG although he was played by a different actor. *They have both been involved with Emma's life. However, Shane has only interacted with her in three episodes: Season's Greetings, Father Figure (1) and Father Figure (2). *They were the first teen parents to keep their child. The second were Lucas and Mia and the third were Dallas and Vanessa. *They both made their first appearances in Kiss Me, Steph. *They were both big fans of Gourmet Scum. *They attended Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High together from 1986 to 1989. Timeline *Start Up: Prior to The Big Dance (DJH 102) *Broke Up: Eggbert (DJH 201) **Reason: Shane's parents didn't want him to be involved in Emma's life. Gallery IL1.01.jpg IL1.06.jpg IL1.19.jpg IL1.30.jpg IL1.32.jpg PN28.jpg Eggbert1.png DAAS1.43.png DAAS1.09.png DD1.13.jpg CLWE2.23.jpg SG18.jpg SG08.jpg $20(16).jpg 102 0006 layer-71.jpg|Season 1 Episode 2, Shane and Spike sitting outside the school dance talking PN25.jpg Spike-fight.png Shane-fight.png Spike-shane3.png Spike-shane2.png Shane-spike2.png Dinner.png Picture 17X.png Picture 16X.png Degrassi Junior High The Big Dance 027.jpg FF2.04.jpg FF2.05.jpg FF2.06.jpg Category:Relationships Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Parents Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation